A technology disclosed in the present specification relates to a vibration isolator, particularly to a vibration isolator configured to reduce vibration of a power train mounted on a vehicle in a roll direction.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. H03-588 discloses an example of a vibration isolator for reducing vibration of a transmission integrated with an engine. The vibration isolator includes a stopper tab which is made of a steel sheet and U-shaped in cross section, bolted to the transmission and extends along an output shaft of the engine, and a U-shaped member made of steel sheet and provided on a vehicle body.
The stopper tab includes a pair of side plates facing each other in a horizontal direction, and vibrates in the horizontal direction, i.e., in a direction in which the side plates face each other, when the transmission relatively greatly vibrates when the engine is turned on/off, for example. An insulator rubber in the shape of a rectangular frame when viewed in plan is attached to an outer surface of each of the side plates.
The U-shaped member is arranged to surround the side plates of the stopper tab when viewed in plan. Side plates of the U-shaped member face the insulator rubbers with a gap interposed therebetween.
When the engine is turned on/off, the transmission vibrates in a direction perpendicular to the output shaft of the engine. At this time, the insulator rubbers contact the side plates of the U-shaped member to reduce the vibration of the transmission.